Last Level:Images
Last Level promotes any regular user to be able to upload any image they feel is necessary to be placed into the articles of the wiki. However, there are rules to uploading images to the site. Uploading an image Last Level accepts many different images of varying prospects. Images uploaded to Last Level can be of box arts, gameplay, menus, artwork, et cetera. However, since Last Level is an encyclopedia based upon factual information regarding video games, fan-made content will be removed from the site if the image(s) is used in articles. When uploading images, please be cautious of whether that image is necessary or not. Images uploaded to the wiki also are to be licensed – ideally by the uploader. To upload an image to the wiki, use either or, for uploading up to ten files at once, . These pages should include a summary box as well. It is asked of the Last Level community that users should upload their images with summaries including what game the image is of/from as well as what is going on in the image or what the image portrays. Image naming :Characters :::File:Character (Full Game Name).extension :::File:Character (Other Media Name).extension :::File:Character Artwork (Full Game Name).extension :Games :::File:Full Game Name (Box Art).extension :::File:Full Game Name (Title Screen).extension :::File:Full Game Name (Gameplay).extension :Consoles :::File:Console Name (Color).extension :Company :::File:Logo (Company Name).extension :User images :::File:User:.extension :Other image types will be discussed in the future. Image Licensing As mentioned above, images uploaded to Last Level are to be licensed. Last Level offers several licensing templates that can be used in upload summaries. Here, a brief description and use of each of these templates is given below: * is used for images uploaded here that were previously uploaded to Wikipeda. Using this template on an upload summary shows that this image uses the same licensing at its Wikipedia counterpart. * shows that the file is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, meaning that the owner is free to revise, copy, distribute and transmit the work. * shows that the uploaded image is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 License. * is primarily the most prominent licensing template used. This template shows under the Creative Commons license that the uploaded image "will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law." * shows that the uploaded file is a Public Domain file, unaffected by most licensing laws. * shows that the image uploaded has been uploaded by its initial author. * is used to show that the uploader of the image has permission to use this file. * is used to show that the image is licensed under a license that is not covered under any of the other licensing templates. * shows that the image is uploaded with no licensing template. Pages uploaded with this template should be revised to include a proper licensing template. Image categorizing Images uploaded to Last Level are to include not only the aforementioned summaries and licensing, but also are to include categories as well. Although adding the necessary category or categories to the image via the initial upload summary is ideal, any category can be added to the image's page any time afterward. Newly added categories featured on file pages are to include the same pattern of categories listed. The category or categories added to an image primarily should feature only the important elements of the image. The category naming should be done in correspondence to each other. The licensing template used on the images automatically adds in a category, so there's no need to add unneeded coding for those categories to the page. All images are to be uploaded featuring a category in the form of "Category:Images from ." This category can be included into the category for that game if it is an image of something relevant toward that game such as a soundtrack cover or official artwork not used in-game. A secondary category is also to be featured on each category page. This category features the characters/locations/items/etc. from a game and is to be written in the format of "Category:Images of from ." Images in articles The primary use of images is to illustrate the articles of Last Level. However, images cannot be placed in articles willy-nilly. Instead, images must be placed in the right spots so pages don't see messy or out of place. Primarily, each page has an infobox, and in said infobox is an image depicting the article's subject – this image is typically a box art or artwork of an item or character. In addition to the image used in an infobox, images can be placed into sections of the article by primarily using either |left|/|right| to align the image, or |thumb| to add a caption with the file link. Don't forget to use |px| when adding an image as well, replacing the variable with a well-chosen number. Galleries In addition to using them like that, images can also appear in articles by way of galleries. Galleries should be the most prominent for of image usage on articles at Last Level. Image galleries should only be used on pages in the following format: Image galleries should only be placed at the bottom of the article, above only 'references' or 'see also' sections. In addition, it is asked of the community of Last Level to not use slideshows into main space articles unless otherwise stated. Videos Primarily at Last Level, videos should not be uploaded. Video files should never be uploaded to the wiki, and if a video is important enough to be uploaded to the wiki, it is asked of the community to use tags. User images Last Level wants to provide users with the chance to upload images to the site. However, these images must only be used in the user namespace, which means they can only be used on your userpage or your talkpage. The image cannot: * Be an image of yourself * Include vulgar language * Contain nudity Users are only allowed to upload one image. Any other images must be uploaded to Photobucket or Imgur. I